High School Games
by thatgirlnat327
Summary: Gale, Peeta, and Katniss get chosen to go to a high school at the Capitol to change their opinions of life. Will they ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story and I'm really excited! In this retelling of The Hunger Games, 3 tributes from District 12 get chosen to go to a High School in the Capitol to try and get a different perspective of popularity and life. Each chapter is a different characters POV. Hope you enjoy! :)**

Chapter 1: Katniss

Today was the day. Today was Reaping Day. I moaned as I got out of bed. My mother, father, and sister (Primrose) were eating breakfast. Goat cheese (probably from Lady) and oats were set on the table. We ate in silence until Prim broke it by saying, "So Katniss, are you scared for the reaping? Do you think they'll call you? Or maybe me?" She had a running mouth that always got her in trouble. Especially be me. "Are you Katniss? Are you?" she asked, pushing my buttons. With her saying that, I lost it. "YES! I'm scared! Who wouldn't be? What dumb kid would think that going to a different school, especially one in the Capitol wouldn't make them feel scared? That well as heck won't be me!" I said yelling in her face. As soon as I saw water fill her eyes, I stomped out the kitchen. In mine and Prim's room, I braided my hair and put on a shirt and pants made with an odd material called "denim" my mom bought at a shop. I raced outside and jumped over the gate to the Meadow. I had taken my bow and arrow from the side of our house to see if I would get lucky enough and kill a jackrabbit or two. Just as I placed an arrow on my bow, something stirred in the tree above me and I silently aimed it upwards. Then it came down and moved behind me and I felt myself tense. I turned around quickly, having my arrow ready to shoot an animal with some decent meat. It's eyes met mine just as I released the arrow and barely missed his right arm. "Gale! I thought you were an animal! I almost got your arm!" He laughed and I punched the arm I almost got. He punched me back. My eyes narrowed and then as I threw my arm back to whack him, I stopped midway and cracked up. Then he cracked up. Then I remembered what day it was, and my smile faded. He must have known what I was thinking 'cause his smile faded and he told me everything was going to be fine. I nodded, even though I didn't believe it. Something weird felt about the reaping, but I wasn't sure what it was. Then the sound of the all too familiar song forced us to run out of the Meadow. We headed to the square, Gale and I. Only kids are to go, and its mandatory. I spotted Primrose and we ran up to each other, hugged, then wished each other luck. The mayor of District 12 gave a speech and then Effie Trinket spun the ball of the names of every kid here. Before she read the names that were chosen she said, "This year District 12 was chosen to add one extra tribute to be sent to the Capitol. But remember, may the odds be ever in your favor." I stood next to Gale, holding his hand, and waiting anxiously to see which three kids were chosen. I prayed _Please don't let it be Primrose. Take me instead. _ As she unfolded the name, sweat formed on my forehead. "Katniss Everdeen" was spoken into the microphone and I felt like I was in a dream. I pinched myself to see if I woke up, but nothing happened. "Katniss?" she asked once again. "She better be here!" I heard Effie tell the Mayor. I walked slowly up the stairs to stand on the stage. "Ahh. Thanks for _finally _joining us. The next tribute is… Peeta Mellark!" _The baker's boy _I thought. "And the last but not least tribute is… Rue Withers!" Gale stiffened probably hoping it was him who was called to be with me. A girl my age starts walking up the stairs when Gale stops her and says, "I volunteer!" I gasp in shock and see Rue mouth _Thank You. _ Effie says, "What is your name volunteer?" "Gale. Gale Hawthorne" he replies. "Nice to see a volunteer this year. First one since the past 16 years," Effie says with a smile across her face. Gale comes up and joins me on the stage. "This is going to be fun," he said. I snickered. I was NOT giving him pleasure in any of this! Just as I was about to object, the train from the Capitol sent to take us there, arrived. The all glass train glistened in the sunlight as it halted to a stop 80 feet away. Gale got there first but when I arrived, said, "Ladies first." I smiled forcefully back as if to say thank you but then he pushed me out of the way to go in first. _How could he be so calm during a time like this? We were about to go on a train to the CAPITOL! Oh no! I forgot to say goodbye to Prim! _ I tried to run back out but the doors were already closed. "PRIM!" I yelled. I saw her orange hair sparkle in the sun and smiled. Her smile lifted up my spirits. _I'll be back. I promise. _ She smiled then waved and I returned her actions. Then I was told to sit down by some guards, but I didn't listen. Mistake #1. The train started with a jolt and knocked me off my feet.. I looked back and District 12 was just a speck as we bolted towards the Capitol. On the train, Effie Trinket and her pink hair tried to comfort us by bringing us food and saying it's not that bad. I was to busy gulping down beef stew and loaves of bread to hear what she was talking about. The Capitol was ways away, so we had about 40 to 50 minutes to go. After all the stew was gone, they brought cups of herb tea, and cheese with crackers. I stuffed myself until I was full. I hadn't eaten like that for years, last time I checked was when we lived in District 8. (That district is good for surplus of food.) I looked at Peeta who was awkwardly staring at me. I quickly looked away to see Gale and Effie and what they were talking about. I got up to walk around and explore, when Peeta got up. I sat, he sat. I scooted over close to Gale to pretend I didn't notice what Peeta had done. The 40 minutes flew by. (I mean literally flew. We passed District 12-8 in the last 10 minutes.) Next thing you know, we got off the train and stood in front of Capitol High School. I swallowed the lump in my throat as we walked up the steps of where we were going to go to for the next 4 weeks.


	2. Gale

This is my 2 chapter!

**Chapter 2: Gale**

"Wow," I said with my mouth dropped open forming an oval on my face. In big blue letters it said CAPITOL HIGH. A couple of girls passed by rushing up the stairs, probably because they were late for class. _Hey, I might like it here _I thought. I felt someone staring at me and saw that Katniss was burning holes in my cheek from her angry gaze. I smiled weakly and shrugged. Effie Trinket kept talking but I didn't pay attention. On the stairs there were tiny boxes with someone's name on it and their district. Workers were working on 3 new boxes, one for Katniss, one for the other boy (Peeta?) and one for me. Once we reached the doors, we all paused, for dramatic effect. I was inching toward the handle when Katniss "accidentally" bumped into me. Electric shocks shot up my arm and I fell down the stairs. Katniss' cheek's turned bright red like she was the one who fell down the stairs and just embarrassed herself. I quickly back up but didn't dare meet anyone's eyes. Effie Trinket then pulled the handle… but no electric shocks. I narrowed my eyes at her and she pretended she didn't see me. Inside was like we had gone to the future. Everything was see-through glass and looked squeaky clean. The chalkboards were replaced with boards that had pens that could not write. But it did write on the board, and was probably meant so everyone could "interact" with learning. As I looked in one classroom marked with A-4, a girl smiled and waved slightly. I waved back but then turned around to see her making googly eyes at the boy behind me. He was much taller than and I was 5"6. His muscles were visible through his shirt and I gulped. _Man, I gotta be careful out here _I quickly ran past him to catch up with Effie and the rest of us three teens. After reaching building J, we saw the cafeteria. I scanned each lunch place and didn't recognize anything. There was one place called "McDonalds" and another called "Domino's Pizza." _What the heck is pizza? It must be so nasty! _I decided I did not like pizza. Effie then explained what each of the things on the menu were, from every place in the cafeteria. After 3 hours of talking about _food_, I was starving. "Um, Effie? When do we get to eat lunch?" I asked. "Oh, yes! Of course! Everyday your meals are paid for. So you can eat whenever you want! Which includes now." I scurried over to a place called "In-N-Out." The cheeseburger sounded good the way Effie explained it. "I'll have a burger," I said. "With cheese?" the lady asked. "Um, no. Actually I'll have a cheeseburger." The girl looked at as if I was an alien. I turned around and swiped my nose, thinking I might have had a bat in the cave. "Anything else?" she asked me. "Yeah, I'll have those yellow string things and that liquid in a cylinder," I replied. This time she giggled. "What's so funny?" I asked. She shook her head. I walked away and waited for her to bring my food. She called me over and handed me my lunch. The scent coming from the strings and the cheeseburger made my stomach growl. I unwrapped the paper around the sandwich and took an enormous bite. Then I got a handful of strings (which I now learned where fries from reading the menu) and dipped them in red sauce. (ketchup) _Ketchup sounds like… where's Katniss? _I searched the room and found sitting next to Peeta eating pizza. I grabbed my lunch and raced towards them. I sat in front of Katniss and started eating innocently. She studied what I was eating, as I studied her plate. Then a sound came through squares on the wall. _Bing Bing Bing Bing _I did not understand these strange noises. I ignored them just as Katniss and Peeta did. Just then, a bunch of high school students came running out their classroom and ran straight to the places to eat. Effie motioned for us to follow her to the "office." "This is were you'll get your schedules," she told us. We looked at her with faces that read _Huh? _"Schedules mean were your supposed to go for what specific times of the day. That sound you heard was the bell for when lunch starts. You all know how to tell time on clocks, right?" We nodded our heads. She explained our schedules and sent us off. That's it we were ready to fight against our biggest challenge, High School.


	3. Chapter 3:peeta

**Sorry for not updating in a long time…**

**i haven't had time sorry!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>:**Peeta**

I quickly scanned my schedule and all the weird names of my teachers. Here's what I read:

Period 1- History with Mr. Kirk Kunkle, A-6

Period 2- Language Arts with Ms. Emily Harts C-2

Nutrition

Period 3- P.E with Mrs. Suzie Collins H-1

Period 4- Spanish with Mr. Tony Barns L-5

Lunch

Period 5- Science with Mr. Andrew Block S-9

Period 6- Math with Miss Rosemary Ruiz F-3

_Not bad. But I wonder who Katniss got… _ I thought after reading my schedule twice. I walked over to Katniss but just as I was going to ask her about her schedule, Gale pulled her away. I quickly turned around before I embarrassed myself. Effie Trinket saw I was alone so came up to me and said, "Here's your lock combination and your dorm number. Your dorm buddy/partner is Gale." I asked, "What's a dorm?" She shook her head a little and replied, "A dorm is a place kind of like a home but smaller. You will be living there for the next 4 weeks while you attend this school." I nodded my head telling her I understood. She then went off to talk to Gale and Katniss. I looked at the piece of paper Effie gave me and read my locker combination: 0, 3, and 24. _Okay. I can remember this. _I thought. Then I looked at my dorm number: 12. _That's easy. _Then I remembered my life back in District 12. Baking bread and decorating pastries and cakes was my life. After this experience I may never want to do that again. Just as I thought about my parents and their shop, Gale approached me. "Hey…" he looked down quickly at his paper and then looked back at me, "Peeta. So I guess were roommates now. Could I see the rest of your schedule?" I nodded my head and handed my paper to him. "Seems to me, we have the same classes. So does Katniss," He said. I replied with another nod. (Did I tell you I get shy sometimes?) My face was showed no emotion, but on the inside I was smiling. Gale then gave me my paper back and walked away. I built up the courage to walk up to Katniss, but as I finally approached, the bell rang. _Ok, I can do this. _The time was 7:46 a.m when I arrived in Mr. Kunkle's history class. I looked down at the floor as I searched for an empty seat. There was one next to a cute girl with pink hair or one next to a boy with a finger up his nose. I wisely chose the one next to the girl. Of course, Katniss and Gale were able to sit next to each other. I quickly scanned the room to see the kids I would befriend. As I went all the way around the room, my eyes met with the pink-haired girl. She smiled and I awkwardly smiled back. I spotted Katniss and Gale looking at everyone too, so I decided to look again. And again, my eyes met with pinky. This time she said, "Hi. My name is Nikki" I replied, "Hi." She kept looking at me waiting for more. "Oh, my name is Peeta." I quickly added. She smiled and turned to look at the teacher. I suddenly felt my lips start to curl into a smile but tried to stop myself. I couldn't help myself, I found a friend. In history, Mr. Kunkle made everyone introduce ourselves in front of the class. Some of my classmates names where: Bryan, Ariel, Karla, John, etc. Katniss had the most unique name. Second, was Gale. Then the bell rang and everyone gathered their stuff to go their next class. Nikki caught up to me as I reached the hallway walking towards Ms. Harts' class. "Hey. Where are you going next?" she asked. Butterflies suddenly appeared in my stomach as I looked into her sky blue eyes. "Um, Ms. Harts in C-2." I said. She smiled saying, "Me too." We walked in awkward silence all the way to our next class. I glanced behind me ad saw Katniss and Gale catching up. When I walked into the room, I suddenly stopped. Everything was decorated with hearts. _Is this some kind of joke?_ I guess Ms. Harts really like hearts. Nikki followed me to my seat to grab the one next to it. On our desks were numbers on you guessed it, _hearts._ Mine had the number 9 on it. Nikki's had 10. Once everyone sat, Ms Harts said, "Welcome to my classroom! So, all of you have a heart on your desk with a number from 1-10, right?" we all nodded. "So I want you each to get up, and go find the other person with the same number as yours. No switching please!" I got up and walked around asking people their numbers but none were mine. I spotted a nerd looking boy sitting alone at a corner of the room. I walked over to him and asked, "Hi. What's your number?" But when he opened his mouth, I saw razor sharp teeth. He spoke in a deep voice, "8." I shook my head saying no, and quickly walked away. A boy with blond hair and green eyes came up to me and said his number was 9. I nodded my head and told him I was 9 too. We both found seats and sat down next each other. Ms. Harts said, "Ok. Once you've found your partner, please sit down. Then, start talking to each other. Get to know them. That's all we will be doing today, so don't go to fast." I learned his name was Blake and that he likes sports and fighting. I kind of got jumpy after he said he likes _fighting _but then calmed down once we started talking about our family and old homes. The bell rang in what seemed like seconds. This time, I caught up to Nikki and walked with her to the lunch tables during nutrition. She bought something called a parfait, and shared it with me. She told me she used to have a dog named Max and that he died during a rebellion in District 3, where she came from. The bell rang and we walked to P.E together. I finally had found a friend who likes me for who I am.


	4. Chapter 4: katniss

**Yay! I got like, 2 more reviews! Keep reading people! Thank for the inspiration you all gave me!**

**Chapter 4: Katniss**

School is crazy. I get caught up in thought during class, and when my teacher asks me what they just said, I embarrassingly say nothing. Like today in language arts. Ms. Harts was talking us through a PowerPoint about poetry. It was really boring and I didn't pay attention. I was too busy thinking about Prim and how she's doing. Just as I was starting to wonder about my bow and arrows in The Meadow, I suddenly realized everyone staring at me. I shook all my thoughts away and focused on what was going on. Ms. Harts stood there looking at me expecting some sort of answer. "Katniss. Are you going to answer the question?" I nodded my head and waited for her to say the question again. "Go ahead." She replied with a _duh! _sort of tone. "Can you please say the question again?" I asked shyly. "What's the tone of this poem?" she replied. I quickly read the poem and replied, "Love." She nodded her head and continued with the class. I stared out the window one last time and caught a glimpse of a mockinjay's tail. I turned to the board and pretended I never saw it. But my hands were touching the pin on my shirt as I looked out the window to see if it was still there. The bell rang 10 minutes later and everyone rushed to go to nutrition. Peeta walked off with his friend Nikki and I saw Gale walk away with a girl. So I stood there then walked off into crowd heading to nutrition. I sat down at the nearest table and watched everyone pass by me with a friend. I just sat there with no one to talk to or laugh with. Then a boy I've seen in my classes sat down in front of me. His black hair covered his eyes a little, which were big and brown. He smiled at me and said, "Hey, I'm Alex." I smiled and replied, "Hi. I'm-" he finished, "Katniss. I know." We ended up spending the 15 minutes of nutrition talking to each other and drinking this drink called a "milkshake." I soon discovered I liked Alex, not in a crush sort of way (even though I could see that happening) but in a friend way. We walked to class together and we ended up sitting next to one another. I turned and saw that Gale was envy staring at Alex while we talked. 2 days later, me and Alex became best friends. I knew everything about him, and he knew everything about me. We sat together, and had lunch together. Gale had his friend (a girl) to talk to and Peeta had Nikki. We each had gone our separate ways. (friends wise) Sometimes even, for lunch Peeta, Nikki, Gale, his girl/friend, Alex, and I would all sit together for lunch. One time, Alex even came over my dorm to study with me. I was eating cheese tea when he knocked on my door. Luckily, my roommate was going to be at one of her friends' dorm, studying too. I smiled when he came in and motioned for him to come here. We ate cheese and crackers and studied so much, our heads hurt. Before he left, he did something really unexpected, he hugged me. Then he left without another word. I stood there with mixed emotions staring at the closed door. The next day he waited for me in the morning with an empty seat next to him so I quickly sat there. He smiled and said hello. I said the same back but only with no smile. I kept thinking about last night. I know its not liked he kissed me or anything, but still a hug? That was a risky thing to do, especially to a girl like me. But I forgave him and we went back to normal again. Lunch today, was awesome! We had this pizza special from Pizza Hut that had one medium pizza, 6 garlic bread sticks, and 9 cinnamon sticks with frosting on the side. We ate that thing in 10 minutes! I had so many good times with him, I can't keep count anymore. (: And that wasn't our only hug either. Again, not a crush hug but a friend hug. Sometimes when we hug after school, I spot Gale trying to get his friend to hug him, but no luck. The next day, Alex didn't go to school. The day ended up being really boring. The day after, he went back to school but with a haircut. He looked really good! All the long hair was gone, and in its place, a short but cute cut that was… Blonde! "I have a secret," he said when I saw him in PE. "What is it?" I asked anxious to her what happened. "I dyed my hair black. This is its normal color," he said pointing to the blonde hairs with disgust. "What? Well haven't you seen Effie Trinket's hair? It's sometimes pink, purple, or even orange!" I replied trying to cheer him up. I opened my arms for a hug, and he imeadieatily accepted. For PE, Mrs. Collins made us run the mile. I did mine in 8 minutes 35 seconds. Alex was 7 minutes and 12 seconds. I was the 3rd girl to finish. In Spanish, we had to take a test on how we've been doing in the class. In Math, we had a normal day, and in science too. That night in the dorm, my roommate, Casey, invited me to a party. I said no at first, but then she started saying how much fun they can be, so then I said ok. I put on jeans (isn't it weird its made from that same material my mom gave me?) and a peach colored top. My shoes were black Converse (another new style everyone wears) while Casey's outfit had a pink skirt with a black tank top and hot pink heels. She used this hot machine called a curling iron to curl my hair. I looked pretty good. She did the opposite to her hair, she straightened it. Once we were ready, we headed down to the boy's dorms. The party was on the last floor in an extra large dorm for one of the richest boy's going to our high school. As soon as we opened the door, music bursted through speakers (I learned are were sound called music comes out of LOUDLY) and we saw more than 20 people dancing. I spotted Alex sitting on a chair drinking a milkshake. I walked over to him and grabbed the shake. I gulped it down in like 5 seconds. "You look pretty tonight," he said. I smiled saying thanks. He taught me some dance moves and we both stood up and danced. After 3 hours Casey and I went back to our dorm. The next morning, I woke up tired. I checked the clock and saw it was 7:54 am. I jumped off the bed and threw on what I wore yesterday night, grabbed my stuff ran to school. Just as I ran through the doors of my classroom, the tardy bell rang. I sat next to Alex, again and he wiped off fake sweat on his forehead. I nodded my head and then told him I had fun last night. He nodded. Then the bell rang for 1st period. As I turned the corner, I saw two boys fighting. The principal ran up to them grabbed one by his hair, and the other by his arm. He dragged them to his office, and started to yell at them. Like I said before, school's crazy.


End file.
